


The Mochi Hybrid

by Mochipup



Series: The Hybrid Series [1]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cuteness overload, Death, F/F, Hybrid au story, Love, M/M, Romance, University, age gap, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochipup/pseuds/Mochipup
Summary: Park Chanyeol would of never of thought the cute baby hybrid he once babysat would waltz back into his life completely changing everything.





	The Mochi Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered fanfic

How it all started was when he was younger and in high school, he didn't get out of the house a lot which was explainable but his mother suggested he find a part-time job. Park Chanyeol didn't want a job and wasn't going to find one but agreed either the less if he got his mother off his back.

It was a win, win situation.

He did look but found nothing that interested him part of their deal was he was going to find something he was going to enjoy. He refused to do something that he didn't like and his mother didn't argue with him on that.

Instead, she smiled and supported her son letting him be for now.

Nothing much happened after that his life went on as usual until his mum inquired about a vacancy going in the neighbourhood specifically the house at the end of the street. 

The vacancy going was an evening cleaner 5 till 8 it didn't sound too bad he could put up with do 4 hours of work. At that time Chanyeol was nearing the age of 15 plus the pay was good so he agreed.

He wasn't an expert cleaner with the previous experience but he knew how to clean and tidy around a house so it wasn't a problem. After that, the part-time job became part of his usual routine.

He enjoyed the small talk with Mrs Byun before she left for work she was a nice kind woman she always left a plate of spicy ramen on the side for Chanyeol after he finished his work to which he was grateful for.

In a way, Mrs Byun's home became like a second home to Chanyeol sometimes when she was on business trips she gave Chanyeol her spare keys and asked him to check on her little corgi 'Mongryong' who he's grown so fond of over the time.

When he was around 16 Mrs Byun sister passed away so she took the responsibility of looking after the 2 hybrids her sister had adopted it was around that time he took a summer course a couple of hours away so he had to leave his job for now.

She understood and she took time off from her job looking after the two hybrids she grown so fond over in so little time.

Now at age 18, he found himself in the same situation he was when he was younger in looking for another part-time job while balancing his studies his mother and Mrs Byun had somehow grown close while he was away.

Somehow that came into their topic of conversation and Mrs Byun was thinking of doing some overtime to get some more money. 

She offered a babysitting job to Chanyeol at first he was very reluctant but his mother assured him they wouldn't be a problem. It couldn't be that complicated to look after 2 hybrids one younger than the other by 2 minutes.

At first, Chanyeol couldn't understand why Mrs Byun offered him to babysit them they were both obviously old enough to look after themselves they were both 14 years old.

But Mrs Byun explained that she didn't want them to be left alone for so long during the evenings since their mother had passed they hate staying alone for a certain amount of time.

So when Chanyeol agreed to babysit them 2 days a week plus weekend, Mrs Byun welcomed him back with welcoming arms.

So when the next week came around Chanyeol was happy yet nervous, to say the least, he had never met a hybrid before let alone 2. He knew Mrs Byun had a lot on her plate so he expected he would look after them for more than four hours in the evenings.

When Chanyeol had returned he noticed some kids in Mrs Byun's garden but didn't pay much attention as he continued his way home, plus he's been busy catching up with his friends and studying for his classes to remember them.

Hyun was a cute little boy, he's really shy barley talks so he wasn't a problem Chanyeol guessed it was probably because it's something new for him.

Well it is for the both of them so it's understandable.

Despite Hyun being shy, he still showed Chanyeol his pictures and listened to Chanyeol's silly jokes he tried to get the little hybrid to laugh as far as he got was a small little-crooked smile from him.

So Chanyeol counted it as progress. 

If only the little nuisance called Byun Baekhyun was the same as his twin his life would have been a lot easier. The little hybrid was full of energy always running in circles teasing the elder as he tried to calm the little one down was a challenge.

The little was awkward at first a bit moody you could say it showed a lot. Chanyeol didn't know he would have such a hypoactive yet loving and mischievous child on his hands.

So when Chanyeol crouched down next to the 2 little cute hybrids he cooed at the cuteness of them. They both have cute floofy ears that rested just right atop there golden locks.

You could tell the difference in there faces Hyun the shy hybrid had a little scar on his left cheek that Chanyeol noticed straight away and Baekhyun has baby chubby cheeks that reminded him of mochi that Chanyeol just wanted to reach out and squeeze the little's cheeks.

Chanyeol also noticed the soft fluffy tails wagging behind there backs going back and forth. They were rather small for fourteen years old but didn't ask maybe he would ask Mrs Byun later once she's finished.

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol but you can just call me Yeol I'll be babysitting you for today and maybe tomorrow" Chanyeol introduced himself smiling at the small hybrids holding his hand out for them to shake.

The hybrid tilted his head to the side watching Chanyeol's hands before reaching out holding Chanyeol's finger around the palm of his hand "I'm Hyun....." The little hybrid said waving his finger up and down.

Chanyeol laughed at the cuteness before the hybrid scurried away hiding behind he now guesses to be Baekhyun, Hyun wraps his small arms around Baekhyun's middle face red in embarrassment.

"Hyun?" Baekhyun groaned wanting the other to release him, but his twin only tightened his hold around his waist his face squished into the small of his back as his ears flatten on his hair.

"We don't need a babysitter" Baekhyun stubbornly states arms crossed over his chest. 

Chanyeol tries to hide his smile from the moody hybrid who sends him a dirty look "Nice to meet you to Baekhyun"

"Well it's not nice to meet you" He snaps trying to walk away with the baby hybrid Hyun around his back.

So when Chanyeol would come to their house he always brought some small things with him for Hyun, normally colouring books he had asked Baekhyun but the mochi hybrid just turned his nose up and stomped to his room in a huff.

His tail standing straight until he was out of sight. Hyun laughed at his twins retreating back from where he sat at the coffee table colouring pencils scattered around him.

When Baekhyun would announce his presence it would be to tease to the elder, calling him names saying he reminded him ofYodaa which hurt Chanyeol's feelings not that he was willing to admit them to him.

But after that, he got over it and started finding the situations amusing especially when he told the elder he was from a giant planet he watched on TV every Sunday morning. Or how his legs were too long for his body.

Then came the pranks he would not get into because they were too embarrassing for him but it was nice hearing Baekhyun's laugh so he decided to let it pass.

Other times when the smaller got bored he would annoy his twin, hog the TV remote hide things that he knew Chanyeol needed a stifled a giggle as Chanyeol stresses where he's put his phone.

But Baekhyun would eventually give in and hand it over giggling at Chanyeol's furious face as he retreated back to his place by his brother.

"Don't you have any other hobby's except annoying me, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol demands still annoyed at the little hybrid for hiding his phone.

Baek's ears perk up at his voice pretending to think for a moment.

"No, not really" 

"Don't you have any books to read?" Chanyeol asks.

"Books are boring and before you ask I've haven't got any homework," Baek says in a bored way going back to watching the TV.

"Oh look Yeol! You're on TV!" Baekhyun laughs pointing to the TV.

_That little shit!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes!


End file.
